La tranquilidad de lo cotidiano
by Utka
Summary: Es una serie de drabbles de Bro y Dave, diferentes escenas que por el momento no tienen relación unas con otras, pero que te dejarán una sensación de azúcar en la lengua. Todo muy romántico e inocente y así. [BroxDave][Stridercest]
1. Chapter 1 Desayuno

**Notas:** _Bueno, Homestuck y todo lo referente a ese universo le pertenece a Andrew Hussie, sólo escribo ésto por entretenerme a mi y a quien le interese leer._

 _Espero que les guste, es una serie de Drabbles, no se aún cuántos serán pero no creo que sea una serie larga. Realmente tal vez ni siquiera tengan relación unos con otros. Si posteriormente decido contar una historia, ya se enterarán, mientras tanto, disfruten._

* * *

 **Desayuno.**

Cuando te decides por salir de la cama aquella mañana, es tan solo porque el olor de café recién hecho te ha invadido las fosas nasales. Sales como de costumbre de tu habitación, sin detenerte siquiera por un pantalón o algo aparte de los calzoncillos que llevas puestos, tus gafas picudas las llevas en la mano y te las colocas segundos antes de girar hacia la cocina y recargarte en el umbral, te gusta observar a tu _hermanito_ ingeniándoselas para preparase algo comestible, si no fuera porque desde niño le enseñaste cómo usar la maldita cafetera, estas seguro de que ni eso podría prepararse. Estúpido muchachito mimado, algo debió joderse desde muy temprana edad en el menor y sabes que es tu culpa ¿de quien más?

– ¿Qué preparas?

Dave se sobresalta, el ligero movimiento casi pasa desapercibido, pero no para ti. Conoces bien el lenguaje corporal de tu hermano.

– No te escuché despertar. –Dice el pequeño, girándose con una sartén caliente y un par de huevos estrellados, ambos con las yemas quebradas y las orillas quemadas, casi puedes apostar a que no tienen gramo de sal. Dave ha depositado los huevos en un plato y se ha sentado en la diminuta mesa, listo para comer su desayuno.

– ¿Están buenos? –Le preguntas tras ver su cara de asco cuando da el primer bocado, eso solo te causa algo de risa y él al notarlo finge que come un delicioso manjar digno de dioses.

Toda esa pose de chico cool que te aprendió a ti no sirve de nada cuando perfectamente sabes lo que el chico piensa. Caminas tras él, asegurándote de despeinar sus cabellos, molestándolo antes de apropiarte de la estufa, preparas un nuevo par de huevos ésta vez usando mantequilla en vez de aceite y un poco de sal mientras tu hermano sirve dos tazas de café. Le colocas el plato de huevos que acabas de preparar frente a él y tu tomas los que él había preparado, te sientas a su lado y bebes el amargo líquido caliente, sientes la mirada avergonzada de tu hermano pero tienes los ojos cerrados. Sabes que se tomará como burla a sus dotes culinarias tu mimo reciente pero tampoco es que vayas a desmentirlo, prefieres que piense eso a que te estás ablandando.

Después de todo, el desayuno que el menor ha preparado no es tan terrible.


	2. Chapter 2 Borrachera

**Notas:** _Homestuck y todo lo referente a ese universo le pertenece a Andrew Hussie, sólo escribo ésto por entretenerme a mi y a quien le interese leer._

 _Gracias a **MadeOfLove12** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos 3_

* * *

 **Borrachera**

Cuando lo sostenías en brazos y le cambiabas los pañales, no dejabas de hablarle sobre lo cool que llegaría a ser algún día –nunca más que tú, claro– y al millar de chicas que iba a conquistar, la envidia que sería para los muchachos de su clase y toda la atención que recibiría porque, joder el niño era un tú en miniatura. Ahora, al verle de rodillas en el suelo del baño y con la mitad del cuerpo sobre el retrete, devolviendo todo el alcohol que se ha bebido en su primera fiesta, consideras que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, debiste enseñarle otras cosas, como a portarse bien y siempre hacer la tarea.

Sabes que en realidad no es para tanto, pero el sonido de las arcadas de Dave te preocupa y te hace preguntarte ¿Qué coño anduvo bebiendo el muchacho para terminar así? Ahora tendrás que explicarle mañana que beber es genial, pero NO cuando terminas pareciendo una vaca babosa en el suelo del baño. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que no sea necesario que le digas nada, bastará con una sonrisa burlona de tu parte y el crío no volverá a subestimar el poder de las bebidas alcohólicas en su vida. Por ahora te dedicas tan solo a sobar el largo de su espalda y dar ligeras palmaditas en su hombro.

Dave se levanta y te mira, sin aquellas gafas oscuras puedes ver sus ojos carmesí, tan brillantes y tan hermosos como siempre. Le limpias el contorno de la boca con una toalla húmeda y le ayudas a ponerse en pie para que pueda cepillarse los dientes y puedas arrojarlo sobre su cama.

Sabes que aunque quieras, no puedes desentenderte del muchacho, tiene ya 15 años, es su primera borrachera y ni siquiera pasa de media noche, pero te preocupa realmente que amanezca asfixiado por su propio vómito así que te abres espacio entre sus sábanas y lo jalas hacia ti. Ya puedes escuchar los gritos que te pegará a la cara cuando despierte y se encuentre entre tus brazos, pero por ahora tan solo disfrutas el calor que emana del pequeño y no dejas de preguntarte cuantas noches más te quedan por compartir de ésta manera con él. Quizás sea ésta la última, que se joda el muchacho, nadie lo mandó a ponerse hasta atrás. Ahora lo cuidarás como se te pegue la gana.

\- ̶ Bro… ̶ susurra, notablemente desorientado. Muy probablemente ya dormido.

̶ Buenas noches, Dave.


	3. Chapter 3 Ardor

**Notas:** _Homestuck y todo lo referente a ese universo le pertenece a Andrew Hussie, sólo escribo ésto por entretenerme a mi y a quien le interese leer._

* * *

 **Ardor**

 **.**

A veces te sorprende lo torpe que tu hermano puede llegar a ser.

Solo era cosa de bajar una caja de cachivaches que acabas de encontrar al fondo de uno de los armarios, no sabes qué contiene pero sigue sellada. Piensas que ¿cómo puede ser posible que los años hayan pasado desde que se mudaron a ese departamento y aún no terminan de desempacar? Como sea, le pediste a Dave que se subiera a un BANCO, el idiota decidió que la silla de ruedas que usaba para estar en el ordenador sería suficiente y terminó cayendo de bruces al suelo, con la caja encima y la mano torcida.

̶ Eso estuvo muy mal, dude. –Le dijiste mientras lo veías con tus brazos cruzados. Tu sonrisa se ensancha al verle con el trasero al aire y la cara pegada por completo al piso. No se mueve, quizás porque intenta ocultar su vergüenza, puedes reconocer el rojo en sus orejas.

̶ Calla, Bro.

Su voz suena amortiguada por estar boca abajo. Esas pequeñas actitudes de niño pequeño te causan mucha ternura, aunque por supuesto no se lo dirías jamás. Le dejas escuchar tu pequeña risa, claramente burlándote un poco de él. Se lo merece por ser tan idiota.

Te acercas finalmente a él para tomarle del brazo y levantarlo, y al momento en que le jalas él se queja de dolor. Lo has lastimado, su muñeca está roja y ligeramente hinchada. Una punzada de culpa en tu pecho te hace tratarlo con mas cuidado, en especial porque el mimado evita tu mirada como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito. Le llevas a tu habitación, él se sienta en tu cama y tu sacas de debajo del buró una pequeña mochila transparente que contiene productos de curación y otras cosas. Dave te mira casi sorprendido, tal vez no se esperaba que tuvieras un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Pero, ¿qué clase de guardián irresponsable no tendría un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Te sientas sobre tus talones frente a él, quedando a su altura de cuclillas en el piso. Con suavidad tomas su brazo lastimado y comienzas a pasar un algodón embadurnado en alcohol por toda la marca roja. Tienes que sostenerle con algo de firmeza, pues al parecer Dave tiene pequeños rasguños no tan visibles y eso le ha provocado un ligero ardor. Sonríes para tus adentros.

̶ Chiquillo idiota. –Susurras. A través de tus gafas picudas puedes ver el adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.


	4. Chapter 4 Travesura

**Travesura**

Dave tiene cuatro años, aún corretea de un lado a otro del departamento gritando y gruñendo a la nada. Tú solo puedes seguirle con la mirada y cuidar que el crío no se rompa algo por si llega a caer en algún momento.

Esta misma mañana le has regalado otro par de gafas idéntico porque el anterior lo rompió jugando con unos camiones de juguete.

Normalmente haces como que lo ignoras, cuando era más pequeño hacia muchos berrinches y lloraba demasiado. No lo hace más desde que sabe que no consigue la atención que busca de ti, ahora es un chico tranquilo... Si se le puede decir así a un niño que juega a ser un muerto viviente que persigue a propensas víctimas para alimentarse de ellas... Hmmm...

Tal vez deberías considerar cambiar sus programas de T.V por unos más infantiles.

Y es que en serio, el niño no puede ni pronunciar bien ciertas palabras todavía, pero ya juega a ser todo tipo de ser con gusto por la sangre y las masacres en masas. Zombie, asesino a sueldo, hombre lobo y _bedcedadio* son_ parte de sus juegos cotidianos.

Piensas que está... ¿Bien? Crees que son cosas de niños, no sé, no tienes ni idea, llevas muy poco en esto de la paternidad, o la _Broternidad_.

Dejas el periódico que te encontrabas leyendo porque un ruido estruendoso se ha escuchado desde la cocina, corres hasta ahí para ver qué pasa y te sorprendes encontrando a tu pequeño hermano con una galleta en la mano, mirándote directamente con las piernas temblorosas y la mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Estas seguro de que no puede verse más asquerosamente adorable con ese labio inferior entreabierto y temblandole así.

Hay vidrios rotos en el suelo y el mantel en el que reposaba el frasco de cristal de galletas está mitad colgando de la mesa.

Crees que Dave piensa que lo irás a regañar, tu rostro pasa de ser tan inexpresivo como siempre a sonreírle con ternura, solo un poco.

\- Hey, Lil man, ¿Te has cortado?

Le tomas entre tus brazos, el crío no lleva zapatos, le gusta andar en calcetines por todo el lugar. En fin, que lo cargas y sales de ahí, ya luego recogerás los cristales del suelo.

* * *

*Mercenario


	5. Chapter 5 Sueño

**Sueño**

\- Joder Bro... Sólo, ve a dormir o lo que sea -Te decía tu hermano mientras te empujaba cómo podía, intentando aguantar tu peso para no morir aplastado bajo tu cuerpo.

La noche anterior al parecer no había resultado tan buena idea quedarte despierto tantas horas por cuidar al mocoso de Dave. Ahora que lo piensas bien, es su culpa que estés así, solo a él se le ocurre salir corriendo de casa luego de una insignificante discusión de la que ya ninguno de los dos se acuerda. (Bueno, en realidad sí, pero han decidido no seguir tocando en tema). Como sea, el inútil salió bajo la lluvia y olvidó sus llaves, por supuesto que tú te encerraste en tu habitación y no lo escuchaste tocar la puerta. ¿Como se supone que ibas a escucharlo? ¡Estaba lloviendo! De verdad tu hermano no podía ser más desconsiderado. El subidón de fiebre que le dió te preocupó y te quedaste a su lado esperando a que su temperatura se regulara.

Maldices internamente no haberle dado más comida saludable a ese crío, se enferma muy fácilmente. Ahora debes cargar con un par de bolsas de señora debajo de los ojos y un molesto Dave picandote las costillas para llevarte a tu habitación.

Al llegar te detientes en el marco de la puerta y te giras para encararlo.

-Dave... -le hablas casi en un susurro mientras sostienes su suave barbilla, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. - Iré a dormir si te vienes conmigo.

Él se ha puesto colorado hasta las orejas y tú solo inflas el pecho, orgulloso de ver el efecto que causas en el menor.

De un empujón tu hermano te guía hasta tu cama y te mete a regañadientes bajo las sábanas mientras balbucea improperios hacia tu persona. Te parece algo adorable, como un residuo de inocencia que mantiene aún a sus 23 años. Le tomas con fuerza del mentón para que no se aleje y unes sus labios con los tuyos, cobrándote las horas de sueño perdidas con un beso que le robe todo el aliento.

Al separarse te ataca una gran masa esponjosa y suave en toda la cara. Dave te ha empujado con un peluche de esos que tienes arrumbados por toda la casa y has caído directo sobre la almohada.

\- Ya... Ve a dormir. -Es lo último que te dice mientras apaga la luz y sale por la puerta. No vas a discutir, el sueño te está matando .

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_** _Bueno, espero que les esté gustando, si es así no olviden dejar sus comentarios dorados y preciosos y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que les gustaría ver, son libres de pedirlo._

 _Recuerden que son solo drabbles, por el momento sin relación entre ellos pero no descarto la idea de una posible historia, ustedes díganme qué les gustaría ;)_


	6. Chapter 6 Duelo

**Duelo**

Tu nombre es Dave Strider. Tienes 14 años, estás por cumplir los 15 en un par de semanas. Te gusta el jugo de manzana y hacer maquetas nuevas con tu mezcladora... al menos te gustaba. No has tocado el viejo aparato en varios meses, no desde...

... Bueno...

Estás viviendo en una casa que presta servicio a personas en problemas como tú. Hay un niño que es de tu edad, siempre que lo ves te causa cierta gracia pensar en que sus dientes son enormes, podrían servir para muchas cosas como destapador de corcholatas o pelapapas, crees que se llama John, no has hablado mucho con él de cualquier manera. Te parece un poco bobo a decir verdad, y siempre está paseando por los jardines con una sonrisa pegada en su redonda cara. John llegó aquí un mes antes que tú.

Recuerdas cuando lo viste ahí por primera vez, sentado en una banca con una niña igual de boba a la vista que él, de cabello largo y lentes redondos y enormes y una singular falda que le llegaba a los tobillos. Intentaron hacerte sonreír, integrarte a su dúo dinámico pero tu simplemente estabas demasiado enojado con lo que sucedía a tu alrededor para prestarles atención. Crees que aún lo estás un poco. Tu prima Rose dice que puedes hablar con ella siempre que lo necesites pero tu te niegas a hacerlo, tú sólo la ves por videollamada y le regalas pequeñas sonrisas ladinas, le dices que estás bien, que no es la gran cosa después de todo y que a todo el mundo le suceden cosas jodidas, ¿no? Pero la realidad es...

No. No puedes decirlo.

Piensas que tal vez si consigues permisos para ir a visitarlo y hablarle y no se, ponerle algo de buena música él abrirá los ojos y te sonreirá. Justo eso vas a hacer ahora. Vas rumbo al hospital, te encaminas a la habitación donde Bro duerme y entras, le ves ahí tan quietecito, con el rostro tan demacrado. Los doctores dicen que no te preocupes, que aún queda esperar a que reaccione. Tu les das la razón, puede que él despierte pronto después de todo es fuerte, ha resistido tantas palizas, solo tuvieron mala suerte cuando al volver del cine los atracaron en un callejón y tu hermano se llevó la peor parte al tratar de defenderte y los superaban en número. No quieres pensar en eso.

Si lo piensas un sentimiento bastante confuso te invade la cabeza y no razonas con claridad para nada. Quieres arrojar cosas y llorar, pero no debes llorar. ¿Qué pensaría él de ti? Seguramente se reiría... A la mierda si se ríe, no te importa, le necesitas, necesitas a tu hermano. No es como si hubiese muerto, ¿no?

Tu mirada se nubla mientras llevas las manos a tus ojos y los frotas para limpiar el agua salada que cae por tus mejillas. Es estúpido, él despertará. Bro tiene que despertar en algún momento... Por favor... Tiene que despertar.

Suspiras y ocultas el rostro entre tus brazos, descansando la cabeza sobre la camilla.

Escuchas a lo lejos a una de las enfermeras en el pasillo:

\- No lo sé, viene una vez cada semana, le canta esas raras canciones de rap. Los doctores no quieren hacerle perder la esperanza, pero mientras más tiempo pasa, es menos probable que él reaccione.

...

Puede que Bro no despierte jamás.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales: Sé que dije que serían drabbles felices pero me agarró la nostalgia :c_**

 ** _En fin, espero les guste, si quieren algo en especial son libres de comentar, acepto sugerencias 3_**


End file.
